


Kissed By Fire

by rowaelinsmut



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: AU, F/M, Fluff, Game of Thrones - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 14:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowaelinsmut/pseuds/rowaelinsmut
Summary: Nesta and Cassian find an unlikely balance using Game of Thrones as a shield.





	Kissed By Fire

“If you tell anyone we’re doing this, I’ll gut you.”

“Aww, what’s wrong, Nes? Worried they’ll judge you for finally caving to my advances?”

Nesta glowered at Cassian from the other side of the couch they were both situated on. Cassian, who was used to Nesta’s snapping, was sprawled out looking for all the world like he didn’t actually believe a word she said. Which of course, he didn’t.

He chuckled, his hulking form shaking the sofa with each deep rumble in his chest.

“You’re a beast.”

“You love it.”

Nesta’s cheeks pinked ever so slightly, but she averted her gaze, reaching for the controller to the television to avoid answering. Cassian adjusted across from her, settling in and propping his feet up on the couch, brushing Nesta’s thigh as he did so.

“Stop it or I won’t turn it on and we’ll miss it,” she threatened, pushing Cass’ massive feet away from her.

“You wouldn’t!” He teased, putting his feet back up.

Nesta huffed an exasperated breath before clicking the power button to turn on Game of Thrones. Fortunately, the opening credits had just started and her threat remained empty.

“Number one rule, Cassian, is no talking. It’s time to see you practice keeping that huge mouth of yours shut.” Nesta shot him a warning glare but Cassian’s lips were perfectly sealed and his brows raised innocently with his hands clasped in his lap.

Nesta settled back into her end on the couch, preparing for the Battle of the Bastards to commence.

As the episode progressed, Nesta and Cassian began exchanging comments, edging closer to each other subconsciously. When Rickon was shot down by Ramsay’s arrow, both Nesta and Cassian jumped up and yelled at the TV.

“He should have ran in zig zags!”

“There’s no way Ramsay could have shot an arrow that far anyways!”

Their faces were flushed with excitement and they took their seats, right beside each other this time, as they continued watching the show.

When Jon was being squished under the mass of bodies, Nesta grabbed Cassian’s hand as Cassian reached for hers. “He can’t die, not when he’s so close! Ramsay is just over the wall of bodies!”

Cassian and Nesta were on the edge of their seats as Jon finally broke through and made the climb to the top after the Knights of the Vale swoop in for the save. They cheered and high fived each other in response.

As they watched Tormund and Wun Wun run towards Ramsay’s retreating figure with Jon, Cassian and Nesta’s bodies were both wound tight with restraint. Finally, as Jon stopped beating Ramsay to a pulp, and Sansa set the dogs on Ramsay, they both jumped off the couch and began doing a celebratory dance, weaving in and out of each other’s limbs and cheering.

“That was insane!”

“What do you think he meant by, ‘I’m part of you now’?”

“Poor Wun Wun!”

They tittered back and forth for a few minutes, excitement getting the better of them. They only stopped when a thudding from below brought them back to their senses.

There was a muffled holler of, “shut the hell up” from the neighbour below Nesta’s apartment and both Nesta and Cassian froze, mildly surprised that they have gotten so rambunctious.

Nesta looked up at Cass, her blue-grey eyes sparkling. She seemed to notice just how close they were standing and took an abrupt step back, clearing her throat.

Something flickered in Cassian’s hazel eyes, but he loosed an easy grin. “Same time next week, Archeron?”

Nesta nodded, instantly sober, “Yeah, sure, Cass.”

She could sense his excitement over the hour together dissipating and she knew it was her fault. Nesta was always just so focused on pushing people away, especially Cassian, that she was surprised at how fun this hour had been - and how quickly it had ended, much to her disappointment. 

“Alright, walk me out?”

Nesta gave a half smile, the best she could offer as she tried to weather the unfamiliar feelings within her. She led the way to the door, quiet and contemplative.

“I trust you don’t need an escort to the elevator? Or has your one-track mind already forgotten where you came from?” She reverted back to her normal snapping self, almost as a defense mechanism.

Cassian laughed, “Oh, Nes. I’ll get through to you one day yet.” And he threw his hulking arms around her shoulders and hugged her tight.

Nesta began protesting and shoved him off of her, but Cassian only laughed before ruffling her hair and walking through the door, leaving Nesta sputtering in the doorway. His laughs echoed off the hallway and Nesta slammed the door.

Insufferable, annoying, self-centered prick.

The last name gave her pause. That was exactly how Feyre started insulting Rhys before they got together. She groaned audibly, stomping towards her bathroom to take a long, cold shower.

–

Next week was more of the same for the season six finale - Nesta trying hard to pretend she wasn’t excited and Cassian, acting as though he owned the place. They both got so caught up in the show and the fact that they finally both had someone to obsess over it with, that the police were actually called by the downstairs neighbour. When the officers came knocking on the door, the official complaint was that their disgruntled neighbor, Tamlin, had called stating there was a raucous party going on above him.

The cops, after seeing that it was just two people watching Game of Thrones, laughed it off and gave a “warning” before stating that they too, were excited to catch the episode after their shift.

After they said their goodbyes to the officers, Nesta hovered in the door. Cassian cocked his head, ever-assessing.

“Yes, Nes?”

“I guess that’s it then.”

“Do you want it to be it?” He gave her a cocky half-smile.

Nesta shook her head, glaring halfheartedly at him. “Do you ever tire of hearing yourself speak?”

“Not usually, no.” He laughed, winking at Nesta as he nudged around her to the hallway.

“It’s too bad the season is over.” Nesta found herself saying to Cassian’s retreating form.

Cassian looked back at her, flashing a disarming smile. “The season might be over, but this isn’t.” He waved at her, not giving her a chance to respond before he entered the elevator.

Nesta shook her head. What did that even mean? She closed the door softly and moved to sit on the couch. Her apartment felt strangely empty without Cassian and as she curled up on the couch, she couldn’t help but wish the wait between seasons wasn’t quite so long.

—

Over the next few months, Cassian and Nesta constantly texted each other, using Game of Thrones as their barrier and excuse. They discussed theories and their favourite ships, they even debated how season seven would go down and who might die in the end when the trailers were released.

Fortunately, it was summer which meant the season of comic-con and various other conventions. Cassian dragged Nesta to just as many as she drug him to. They got to meet several of the actors and actresses and were present at every single event Game of Thrones was either honoured at or speaking at. The cast members even started recognising them and calling them up to join them on their panels.

It was an incredible summer, to say the least. Nesta fell into an easy pattern with Cassian but per her insistence, they didn’t tell their circle of friends and her sisters that they were spending so much time together and chasing a TV show. Cass was incredibly respectful of her wishes, even if she could tell it bothered him not to be open to their friends and family. Nesta didn’t want to define what they were doing, she just wanted to enjoy it while it was theirs.

As the summer wound down, the convention season closed out and Nesta found she was out of excuses to drag Cassian out for more Game of Thrones related shenanigans. They had run out of theories and material to discuss. Since the last book wasn’t slated for release yet, and the show’s seventh season wasn’t going to air until next summer, there was nothing she could think to do.

As summer turned to autumn, Nesta realised there was indeed one more activity that they could go all out on.

She pulled out her phone and dialed Cass’ numbers, having memorised it from calling it so much. It rang twice before his warm voice answered.

“Hey Nes, what’s up?”

“Cass, hi! I had an idea. We should go as Daenerys and Jon for Halloween.”

He laughed, “We’ve only got a few weeks to get costumes together. I hope you have a lot of free time.”

Nesta couldn’t help but smile. “I’m sure I can squeeze you in. Meet me later?”

“Sure, see you then.”

“Bye!” Nesta pressed the end call button and decided she wouldn’t over-analyse the excitement thrumming through her veins.

–

Halloween arrived and Cassian and Nesta were getting ready together at Nesta’s place.

“Help me with this,” Cassian called from the living room where he was getting dressed. Nesta exited her bedroom, the jacket and shoulder cloak to her costume hanging over her arm. She rushed over with her skirts gathered in her free hand. Cassian guestered to the wolf pelt that was draped over his shoulder.

Nesta dropped the other pieces of her costume on the couch and reached to fasten the straps so it was fixed to Cassian’s cloak.

“There, you’re perfect.”

Cassian grinned crookedly and Nesta was struck silly. Her cheeks pinked and she turned away, reaching for her jacket.

“Let me help you.”

Nesta waved a hand for Cassian to go ahead and he held the jacket open for her to slip her arms in. He pulled the hair from her wig out from under the collar, brushing her neck as he did so.

Nesta shivered and then faced him. “Do you want to button me up, too?”

Cassian chuckled, “No, I wouldn’t want you to combust from all the attention.”

Nesta glared but kept her mouth closed. She deftly did the buttons of the jacket up and Cassian handed her the three-headed dragon chain attached to the red shoulder cape. Nesta took them and slid the chain over her torso, while Cassian moved to straighten her cape.

“Aren’t we a fine pair. Say, do you think there’s a ship around here somewhere that we can find a private room on and reenact certain scenes in?”

Nesta surprised herself by laughing but slapped Cassian’s hands away from her. “Stop it, you brute. We’re going to be late.”

“Allow me to escort you, my Queen.” He offered his arm, in a very gentlemanly and un-like Cassian manner.

She rolled her eyes and took his arm and allowed him to lead her out of her apartment and into the masses of Halloween revelers.

When they arrived Rita’s, the go-to party spot in Velaris, Cassian made to release Nesta but Nesta’s grip tightened on his arm.

He wisely didn’t question her but led her through the entrance of the bar. Their friends were all seated at a booth in the back and Mor called them over, already slightly tipsy.

“Hey guys! Nice costumes. Are you that dragon lady from that TV show?”

Nesta and Cassian stopped at the booth and Nesta leaned over to kiss Elain on the cheek and waved at Feyre.

“You mean Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen from the series Game of Thrones? Yes, I’m that ‘dragon lady from that TV show’.” Nesta quipped, impatience lining her tone, sliding into the booth where Cassian had just sat beside his brothers. Rhys nodded a polite hello and Azriel simply smiled.

“Who are you supposed to be, Cassian?”

“Man, you guys really need to watch this show. I’m Jon Snow, or Aegon Targaryen if you can get past the fact that there are two Aegon Targaryen’s. Man, Rhaegar was incredibly unoriginal with names if he named two of his kids ‘Aegon’.” Cassian laughed easily and signaled to the barista for a beer.

Nesta felt herself withdrawing and she knew she was being unfair. They were her family, her friends. But somehow, being alone with Cassian had gotten as easy as breathing, something she never felt in the group as a whole.

She leaned over to Cass and whispered in his ear, “I’m going to go. I’m sorry. This was a mistake.”

She excused herself and walked away but before she could reach the exit, Cassian had caught her and pulled her to him. “Nes, don’t go.”

Nesta found herself pressed against his chest, looking up into his unique hazel eyes, eyes that were now marred with concern for her.

“I’m sorry, please, just let me leave. Go have fun.” She tried to pull away, but Cassian held her firmly.

“Nesta, you can’t honestly believe that I don’t have fun with you. I have fun because of you. I know we’ve tried to keep things light, using the show as an excuse but Nes…” He took her chin in his hand, running his thumb along her jaw.

“I don’t want this to be the only reason we hang out. I think you know that and I think that underneath your snapping and snarling nature,” his eyes crinkled with mischief as Nesta did indeed attempt to interrupt him, “that you want the same.”

Her brow furrowed but she didn’t break his gaze. “I hate that you can read me so well. You know that, right? I’ve always been better off alone but some annoying part of you has weasled its way in. I hate that.” She whispered, lacking her usual bite.

Cassian’s gaze softened, “I know. But I refuse to let such a remarkable and strong woman slip away from the people who love her.”

Nesta’s lower lip wobbled slightly but she steeled herself and stood on her tiptoes to press a tentative kiss on Cassian’s cheek.

Cassian’s eyes practically glowed, and he took her face between his hands and planted a scorching kiss to her soft, pink lips. Nesta melted against his mouth, surprising herself by going pliant in his arms. Cassian smiled against her lips, pressing another swift kiss before pulling away.

“I have wanted to do that for too long.”

Nesta cocked an eyebrow, “Perhaps if we get through tonight, I might let you do it again later.”

Cassian took her hand and tugged, and Nesta fell in step with him as he led the way back to their table where their friend’s jaws were all dropping at the show they’d put on, Feyre and Elain smiling and giggling as Cassian finally made his move.

“Then allow me to show my esteemed Dragon Queen a good time.”


End file.
